The invention relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a medium.
An image forming apparatus has been proposed that typically uses a first printer and a second printer to achieve duplex printing of paper. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-128547. In such an image forming apparatus, an image is formed on a front surface of paper and a page number is printed on a back surface of the paper by the first printer, and the paper discharged from the first printer is reversed by a paper reversing device, and the reversed paper is then inserted into the second printer. An operator sees the page number printed on the back surface of the paper discharged from the first printer, thereby confirming the relationship between the page number and the image formed on the front surface.